Lessons in Love
by Elric-Chan
Summary: [AU] Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about the young, gorgeous new teacher, Yukisensei. But he didn't like him, not like those annoying fangirls. But when Yuki's girlfriend leaves him on the accusations of being a bad kisser, Shuichi has to disagree.


**Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to that wonderful woman known as Maki Murakami.**

**Whew... this fic is long overdue. One of my best internet friends requested a ShuichixYuki fic of me a LONG time ago. She's an amazing artist, and I'm an amazing writer! Right? Lol.**

**Anyway,_ she_ thinks I'm good, so she wanted me to write anything ShuYuki for her. Don't ask where the schoolboy thing came from. My brain wasn't working properly when I thought of the idea.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shuichi straightened his tie, brushing the dirt off of his meticulous school uniform with a sigh. He looked up to see just who he had so carelessly ran into in the middle of a busy crosswalk.

"Excuse me... Shindou-kun, am I right?"

"Yes..." Shuichi said, rising to his feet. "Yuki-sensei..."

It was the new teacher. Shuichi had seen him earlier in the day at school, or rather, had been dragged to his classroom by a group of females who seemed to think he was the hottest thing they had ever seen. Shuichi had to admit, he was handsome, and young to boot. That made for one fine and popular teacher.

Shuichi knew nothing of his personality.

Yuki brushed a strand of blonde hair from his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"No, it was my fault," Shuichi said, picking up his books from the ground. "I... wasn't paying attention."

"But I should've seen you."

Shuichi stopped. Did this guy like to argue?

"Well..." Shuichi looked around in embarrassment. "I'm fine. I had better be getting home."

Yuki turned, waving a hand in the air behind him. "See ya later."

"Bye." Shuichi said awkwardly, placing the last book in his bag and snapping it shut. He watched Yuki walk down the street to a very shiny, and probably very expensive, red car. He remained standing there until Yuki had driven off, and suddenly he shook his head and regained his senses. He sighed and turned around the opposite way, heading home.

**XXX**

"Shindou-kun, you lucky dog!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes for probably the millionth time that day as a random girl he didn't even know threw her arms around him as he walked down the hall, screaming about how lucky he was to have gotten to talk to the amazing and gorgeous Yuki-sensei. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention he was recieving from the girls, it was just that he was annoyed.

Word had spread from a girl who had seen the pair talking yesterday, and now the entire school knew. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Only Yuki's fangirls cared.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know!" Shuichi said, attempting to pry the girl from his body. "I'm so lucky to have talked to gorgeous Yuki-sensei!"

"I didn't know you felt that way, Shindou-kun."

Shuichi turned slowly toward the soft voice behind him, his heart skipping a beat. He knew who it was instantly by the way the girl released him with a gasp. His eyes met Yuki's for a moment, then he turned away.

"I was just telling... um... what's your name?"

"Yumiko..." the girl breathed dreamily, not taking her eyes off of Yuki.

"I was just telling Yumiko here that... um..." He felt so stupid. And... was he blushing? He attempted to hide the flush on his cheeks.

"That you find me gorgeous?" Yuki said, raising an eyebrow, his expression amused.

"No!" Shuichi said heatedly, turning to Yumiko and pushing her down the hallway. She skittered off around a corner with a squeal. There was no doubt she was already in a headlong dash to tell her friends.

"I was telling her," Shuichi continued, turning back to Yuki. "That I..."

He couldn't find a way to explain it.

Yuki folded his arms, still smiling.

Shuichi gave a loud, irritated sigh. "You see, all the girls here love you, and-"

"Do they?"

"Yes, and they think I was lucky to be able to talk to you yesterday."

"Oh... I see."

The bell rang, and Yuki looked up at it.

"Gotta get to class, Shindou-kun." He winked swiftly at him. "See ya."

Shuichi was left in the hall, vehement and confused. Why had Yuki winked at him? He sighed loudly again. No time to wonder about that now. He looked down at his schedule.

"WHAAAAT?"

His next class was with Yuki.

**XXX**

Shuichi glanced up nervously again. He wasn't paying attention to what Yuki was saying as he walked around the room. He was concentrating on writing the lyrics for his new song. He and his friend had a small band, and he just happened to be the lyricist.

He hardly ever did any real schoolwork. He wasn't alone in that, at least in this class. None of the girls in class did any work, for all of their time was spent drooling over Yuki.

He impatiently pushed his brown bangs out of his eyes, looking down at his words.

"Shindou-kun?" Shuichi shivered at the quiet voice as a shadow came over his paper. He didn't even look up. "May I have your paper?"

The room had gone silent. Shuichi suspected it was because he was interacting with stunning Yuki-sensei again. He flushed as Yuki's slender fingers picked up his lyrics. He looked up from the corner of his eye as he watched the man's sweep over the paper quickly, then look up to meet his.

"See me after class." Yuki laid the paper back down on the desk, brushing Shuichi's hand as he went. Shuichi's heart plummeted; at the touch or at the fact that he was in trouble, he didn't know.

He heard the high-pitched gasp of a girl as Yuki smiled softly and returned to the front of the room. He could swear he someone whisper "_Lucky_..."

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, he remained in his seat as the others students filed out past him, the girls giggling madly and patting him on the back. He sighed and made to put his books and papers away.

"No, don't put them away," Yuki said abruptly. Shuichi looked up curiously at him. He was seated at his desk, his chin resting on his propped arms, staring inquisitively at Shuichi.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Bring those lyrics up here."

Shuichi felt a surge rush through his body. "W-why?"

"I want to see them." Yuki answered calmly.

Shuichi hesitantly picked up the paper and walked up to Yuki, who took it from him and smiled. Shuichi stared at a pencil on the desk. He was completely embarrassed. He just wanted to leave.

"Is this why you wanted to see me, Yuki-sensei?"

"Yes." Yuki replied, not looking up.

Shuichi sighed and turned to go back to his desk and pack up, but he felt Yuki's fingers close around his arm.

"Wait, Shindou-kun," he said, releasing his arm. "These are very good."

"What?" Shuichi turned to him eagerly. "You think so?"

"I think they could use a little work, but they're impressive."

Shuichi took the paper back, their skin brushing again. He blinked and turned around.

"Thanks, Sensei." He put his things in his bag and lifted it to his shoulder just as Yuki stepped up behind him.

"I have to leave early today, Shindou-kun," he said. "I'm meeting my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Shuichi blurted, instantly scolding himself. He wasn't sure why he had asked, and with such intensity, but it had just slipped out.

"Yes," Yuki said, a light smirk finding its way to his lips. "I'm sure my fans must be disappointed."

Shuichi froze for a moment at what Yuki was implying.

"Look, Sensei," he said in frustration. "I hope things aren't weird because you seem to think I find you attractive."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Well..." Shuichi ran a hand through his hair. "I think you're nice-looking, but I don't love you or anything like I'm sure you assume by now."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, blinking a few times. "See you tomorrow, Shindou-kun."

"_What_?" Shuichi thought in desperation as Yuki left the room. He let his breath out in annoyance and stubbornly followed his teacher down the hall.

Yuki paid him no mind, or perhaps didn't hear him, but Shuichi could see the mischievious smile clearly written on his face as they exited the building. He fumed on the inside, not able to figure that man out for even a minute. He suddenly wondered why he cared so much. Did he want to set things straight? Or was Yuki just more fascinating than Shuichi would admit?

It was then that he noticed the young woman waiting by Yuki's car. At the sight of the blonde, she ran into his arms with a squeal not unlike that of the schoolgirls. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

He watched as Yuki bent down to kiss her, and he blushed. He couldn't figure out why, but he threw himself behind a corner, and continued to watch Yuki.

His teacher had to be an amazing kisser. He could tell just by watching that they were locked passionately, and he found himself blushing even harder. He realized how terribly awkward it would be if someone caught him spying on Yuki making out with his girlfriend. He forced his feet to move and walked home, fighting against the temptation to look back.

He kicked a rock, listening as it clattered along the pavement. His mind was furiously trying to work out why he was so stuck on Yuki, why he couldn't look away from his face, why _every damn thing_ he did was so intriguing.

"Damn," Shuichi said aloud. "I'm as bad as those girls."

_"And Yuki knows it,"_ a voice chided in his mind. _"He's toying with you."_

"But I don't like him!" Shuichi shouted, clapping a hand over his mouth when he realized that he was still out in public.

_"You sure about that?"_

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shuichi thought. "Of course I'm sure."

The voice didn't respond, and Shuichi angrily kicked another rock.

"Damn Yuki-sensei..."

**XXX**

Shuichi sat moodily in Yuki's class the next day, trying to focus on his work for once. The last thing he wanted was to give Yuki a reason to talk to him again.

"You! Do your work!"

Shuichi's head snapped up in spite of himself at Yuki's angry voice. He was standing, arms folded, in front of a now hurt-looking girl as she frantically pulled out her papers. Yuki sighed, pinching his temples.

"Sorry..." he mumbled to the girl as he went slowly back to his desk. Shuichi looked down quickly before their eyes could have the chance to meet, his mind reeling again.

Yuki was mad. But about what? Something had happened.

At the bell, Shuichi waited in his seat again as everyone walked out past him. Against his better judgment, he bit his lip and went up to Yuki's desk.

"Yuki-sensei?" he said timidly as Yuki looked up at him. "Is... something wrong?"

Yuki sighed, running a hand through his drooping blonde hair and staring out the window. "Yeah..."

"Well... what is it?"

"It's nothing really." he said wearily. "We just... broke up yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Shuichi thought. "They were just kissing yesterday."

"Actually," Yuki said, looking somewhat less concerned as he poked his head with a pencil. "I think it was because she thought I was a bad kisser or something."

"What?" Shuichi couldn't help but shout. "That's outrageous! You're a great kisser!"

Yuki's head turned so fast to look at him that Shuichi didn't even have time to think about what he had just said.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Yuki rose slowly from his chair, walking around to the front of his desk at Shuichi's side.

"What?" he asked in a whisper, watching as crimson flooded Shuichi's cheeks. "How would you know?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Shuichi said in a rush, refusing to turn and face him. "I didn't-"

"Look at me." Yuki's voice was like velvet as he lifted Shuichi's chin in his fingertips. The familiar jolt coursed through Shuichi's body at the touch, his heart pounding as Yuki's deep golden eyes burned into his.

"I'm sorry..." he said, attempting to calm his breathing and speak rationally, although he could do nothing to quell the insane blush he still wore. Nor could he tear his gaze from Yuki's. "I just meant..."

His voice trailed off as Yuki's eyes glinted. He hesitated, and leaned forward slowly.

Time stood still. Shuichi heard himself gasp, but the noise was swallowed by Yuki's lips as they met his softly.

Shuichi's blush flared as Yuki pressed harder against him, his mind blank.

_"Someone is kissing you,"_ his brain told him. _"Kiss them back."_

He felt Yuki's hand leave his chin, meeting the other one to hold the sides of his face. Shuichi kissed him hungrily, his hands fisted firmly in the folds of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Shuichi took a deep breath as they parted, remaining centimeters from each other, their eyes locking again. His chest was heaving, and he could see that Yuki's was, too. It took just a moment for them to meet fiercely again, Yuki turning Shuichi's body and straddling him against the desk. Shuichi moaned out at the force, his hands running through Yuki's hair and pulling him closer. His back was flat on the desk, his hips held immobile by the man's.

He had stopped thinking. Now he realized that someone could walk in on them, or, at the very worst, Yuki was going to make him hard. He pushed Yuki away, feeling ashamed.

"Shindou-kun?" Yuki asked, steadying himself on his feet, the back of his hand already running across his lips.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-sensei!" Shuichi said, blindly running past him and grabbing his bag. He stopped at the door, his head bowed and his back to Yuki.

"Wait... Shindou-kun..."

Shuichi sucked in his breath and ran out, feeling extremely confused.

**XXX**

"Shuichi, there's someone at the door. He says he's here to see you."

Shuichi sat up, hearing his mother's breathless tone. He had been locked in his room since he'd returned home from school, lying on his bed thinking.

Yuki had made a move on him. He couldn't deny that he had liked the kiss; Yuki _was_ an amazing kisser. He just didn't know why it had happened. The moment had been so unplanned and chaotic that he doubted Yuki knew why either.

He unlocked his door and went slowly down the stairs, thinking about how he could possibly face his teacher the next day at school, when he lifted his eyes to the door and froze.

There stood Yuki, an almost apologetic smile on his face. He looked nervous, but his eyes were scorching into Shuichi's as they always did. Shuichi's hands shook at his sides, and for a minute he considered running straight back to his room. Instead, he breathed deeply and strode outside past Yuki without looking at him. He heard the door close behind him as the light from the house receded from where it fell on the dark ground.

"Shindou-kun?"

Shuichi looked to his side, not knowing what to say.

"...I'm sorry."

"What?" Shuichi whirled around. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I shouldn't have... kissed you." Yuki said, lifting his hand to Shuichi's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Shuichi shook his head, looking at the ground. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

Yuki sighed.

"I just saw you kissing your girlfriend," Shuichi admitted. "You looked like a pretty good kisser to me."

"Shindou-kun..." he could hear the hesitation in Yuki's voice. "...Was I?"

Shuichi looked up into Yuki's eyes again. He blushed. "Yes."

Yuki smiled briefly, leaning forward. Shuichi tensed, but Yuki caught himself inches from the boy's lips. He leaned back with a sigh, dropping his eyes.

"Be that as it may," he said quietly. "I shouldn't."

"Why?"

He looked back up. "I'm your teacher. And it scared you. I'm sorry."

"I was just surprised," Shuichi said, more to himself than to Yuki. "That's all."

Silence fell between the two. Neither could think of anything to say.

"I... should go..." Yuki said, his hand tightening on Shuichi's shoulder for a moment. "I'll... see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah." He stared in Yuki's eyes until the man released his shoulder and walked past him onto the street. Shuichi listened to his footsteps, feeling like an idiot. In an instant, his mind was made up.

"Yuki-sensei, wait!" he shouted, running around a hedge and into Yuki's arms, kissing him without a second thought.

Yuki held him tightly, kissing back with as much passion as he could. There they were, in the middle of the street, and neither of them cared.

"Can you stay after school tomorrow?" Yuki breathed onto Shuichi's lips, arms still wrapped around him.

Shuichi nodded. Their lips met again, and Yuki pulled him close in a tight embrace before letting go.

"Goodbye," he whispered into Shuichi's ear, leaving the skin tingling. "See you tomorrow."

With one last look into each other's eyes, Yuki turned and left, leaving a very pleased Shuichi in his wake.

_"What did I tell you?"_

Shuichi turned back to his house, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"Damn," he thought. "Wait until the girls find out about this."

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I think that's the best I've done in a while.**


End file.
